Data processing systems, such as those associated with computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and many other electronic devices, are increasingly becoming embodied on a variety of devices. Semiconductor technology and electronics technology is enabling the production of smaller and faster systems with less moving parts. Many manufacturers strive to find ways to minimize the size of their systems while maximizing functions provided. Mechanical parts such as buttons, switches, sliders, levers, dials, knobs, and the like, also add complexity to manufacturing. Minimizing the number of mechanical controls used to operate a particular device allows minimizing device size and eliminating movable parts which can become damaged. However, minimizing user controls often implies lessening function.
Many data processing systems are equipped with a display which serves as a monitor of processing to facilitate a user interface. A display is dynamic and allows rich visual communications to the user. The display represents the current state of the data processing system at some particular time. Many user controls, for example those of a keyboard, may have been used to reach a particular image on a single display. An electronic device such as a PDA may be difficult to use because so many controls use a common display.
What is required is an improved system and method for providing a rich set of mechanical control function with a minimal set of mechanical controls, while ensuring little complexity of usability.